Vague Atmosphere
by anonim now
Summary: "Seperti hal yang baru… padahal sudah lama terpendam.." "Perasaanku padamu, dan perasaan mu pada ku.. " "Aku bersyukur rasanya jadi begini, dari pada aku jenuh menyukaimu padahal menikah saja belum" "Kami sepakat dalam cukup banyak hal; apa ini imbas hari lahir kami? sepakat termasuk pada penolakan kata-kata 'mencintai dalam diam' itu kata-kata payah! katakan saja!


**Disclaimer: udah sepakat semua? yang dipojok mana suaranyaa? (Ala dangduters) chara ini punya pak masashi **

* * *

**Genre: _Romance, Friendship_**

* * *

**Chara: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Seiji Yamanaka, Yoshino Nara dll**

* * *

**Warning : Ini saya buat sepolos-polosnya, dan se-kekanak-kanakannya jadi mungkin tdk ada rating teenager sama sekali (majas eufimisme)**

** Saya sangat menghargai orisinalitas (ngarang diksi) character, jadi semoga tidak terlampau OOC ya..**

**a lot of typo, may you help me correct it slowly..**

**Setting: jujur saya gak ngerti setting itu apa.. canon itu apa dsb**

* * *

**Summary:**

**"_Seperti hal yang baru… padahal sudah lama terpendam._."**

**"_Perasaanku padamu, dan perasaan mu pada ku.. "_**

**_"Aku bersyukur rasanya jadi begini, dari pada aku jenuh menyukaimu padahal menikah saja belum"_**

**_"Kami sepakat dalam cukup banyak hal; apa ini imbas hari lahir kami? sepakat termasuk pada penolakan kata-kata  
_**

**_'mencintai dalam diam'_**

**_itu kata-kata payah! katakan saja! tapi pertanggungjawabkan!_**

**_itu esensi cinta dlm definisi kami_**

**__INO SHIKA NARA__**

* * *

INO!

Apa aku gila?

Tidak, kurasa tidak. Aku baru 2 bulan pindah ke Negara Hi, memutuskan tinggal di sana semenjak ayahku meninggal, kau tahu lah~ aku tak punya sanak saudara lagi disini, klan yamanaka aslinya memang dari Negara Hi, tapi semua Yamanaka yang memutuskan jadi ninja memang tinggal di Konoha, ya! 'Semua' itu maksudnya hanya aku, dan ayahku. Semenjak ayahku meninggal, aku tidak mungkin tinggal sendirian di Konoha, apalagi aku seorang gadis, dan ibuku meninggal sejak aku berumur 4 tahun. Pilihan ini awalnya berat, dan ditentang habis oleh teman-teman, dan Tsunade sama yang tidak ingin personil ninja medisnya berkurang lagi, tapi aku tidak mau tinggal sendiri, lagipula rumahku selalu mengingatkanku tetang ayah, bukan berarti aku ingin melupakannya, hanya saja, aku terlalu mudah jatuh sedih karena mengingat sosoknya yang seolah hidup bersama bangunan itu. Aku kira sesudah 2 bulan semenjak kepindahanku ke Hi, aku sudah lepas dengan kehidupan Konoha, ternyata tidak! Baru kemarin, aku serius! Baru kemarin! Shikamaru dan Bibi Yoshino bertandang ke Hi khusus untuk menemuiku, alasannya bukan main-main, mereka jauh-jauh kesini untuk 'melamarku'. Tentu saja maksudku, bagi Shikamaru melamarku jadi istrinya, dan bagi bibi Yoshino melamarku jadi menantunya (jangan terbalik!). Pamanku Seiji Yamanaka langsung menyetujuinya, tanpa meminta pendapatku, aku sempat mendelik dan marah padanya,tapi, pamanku menjelaskan padaku sesuatu;

"Ino.. selain mengurusmu semenjak kematian Inoichi, dia juga menitipkan suatu amanah tentang diriku padamu, bahwa jika ada seorang pemuda dari keluarga penjaga rusa di Konoha meminangmu, maka jangan lakukan hal lain selain menyerahkanmu.." Aku termanngu, mendengar nama ayah membuatku semakin gundah saja.

"Ino- ayahmulah yang menghendaki ini.."

Aku selalu luluh setiap mendengar nama ayah, dan kupikir sekian lama, aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak lamaran ini, toh meski terlalu instan seperti mie instan, pernikahan ini tidak ada salahnya.

Yah dan inilah yang terjadi, umur pernikahanku kini sudah mencapai 1 bulan, dan aku sudah kembali lagi ke Konoha, aku memutuskan pada Shikamaru sebuah syarat, bahwa pernikahanku tidak boleh di publikasikan sebelum aku benar-benar sudah siap menjadikannya konsumsi umum. BUkannya belagak artis, umurku saat itu baru 20 tahun dan aku merasa masih kecil untuk menikah, aku sangat ingin merasa aku masih kecil, jujur saja, menjadi anak-anak berarti keluar dari tanggung jawab dan itu menyenangkan untukku saat ini.

Hari itu awal musim semi, Sakura sebentar lagi ulang tahun, dan aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, karena kami memutuskan tidak saling mengingatkan umur kami yang ke-21, tahun ini. Bagi sakura itu mengingatkannya bahwa dia sudah mulai bertambah tua dan Sasuke masih mempertahankan status mereka sebagai sahabat lama, bukan siapa-siapa. Itu menohok untuk Sakura. Ya karena untukku itu tidak berlaku, aku kan sudah menikah?

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura sore itu sepulang dari Rumah Sakit Konoha, berbincang ringan seputar kurikulum chuunin yang akan dibuka minggu depan, ah ini akan menjadi bulan yang sibuk, karena ninja medis juga sangat dibutuhkan didalamnya.

"Ah aku harus semangat!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya ke depan, menghela nafas mantap,

"Semangaaaattt!" aku menyenggol kepalan Sakura dengan kepalan milikku, kami tertawa renyah. Suara tawa kami terhenti ketika sesosok pemuda berdiri kira-kira 2 meter di depan kami, Shikamaru Nara.

"Hai Shikamaru.. menjemput Ino lagi?" Sakura memulai candaan kecilnya, dengan tersenyum lucu kearahku.

"Ehm.. sebenarnya hanya menunggunya pulang kerja" dia yang ditanya asik memandang sandalnya ketimbang memandang lawan bicaranya, cuek.

"Aku mulai penasaran ada apa diantara kalian.." Sakura memandangku dengan tatapan menuntut, seolah berkata 'kau main rahasia dengan ku pig?'

"T—tidak ada, kau terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya, bukankah kami memang sering bersama, keluarga kami kan dekat, iya kan Shikamaru?" aku minta bantuan si biang masalah di depanku, dia menatapku enggan.

"hmm.. kebetulan aku minta bantuannya mengurus tanaman tanduk rusa untuk persediaan obat di turnamen Chuunin nanti" Shika akhirnya ikut bicara,

"Ah~ semoga sukses" Sakura mengangguk dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kami berdua, meski agak lama kami menatap langkahnya agar cukup jauh untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau ini, sudah kubilang jangan menjemputku, tunggu saja di rumah "

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menjemputmu, aku hanya menunggumu, lagipula aku tidak mau ke rumah, aku ingin mengajakmu ke hutan rusa"

"Eh? Mau ngapain kesana?" Aku mengenyrit heran.

"Ikut saja, aku juga tidak tahu mau ngapain" Shika membalikkan tubuhnya, mengajakku mengikutinya dengan condongan kepalanya. Aku memukulkan buku medis ke bahunya,

"Bodoh! Kalau tidak tahu mau ngapain, buat apa kesana"

"Ingin saja"

Aku menghentikan langkahku, "kalau cuma pingin, kau sendiri saja, aku tidak mau meninggalkan bibi di rumah sendiri mencuci piring"

"Dia baik-baik saja, ikutlah dengan ku, mendokusai sekali kau ini" Dia berkata santai sambil menambahkan aksen favoritnya, 'mendokusai'.

"Haahh" aku menghela nafas terpaksa, aku mengikuti langkahnya dengan berat. Kehabisan mengikutinya tidak salah.

"Apa besok kau jadi ke Suna?" Aku memulai pembicaraan, ketika akhirnya kami berdua terduduk di rumput lembab bukit paling indah di Hutan Rusa.

"Hmm"

"Hati-hati.."

Aku tidak bisa bilang hal lain selain itu, meski aku sendiri menyimpan banyak kekhawatiran kalau-kalau Shika bertemu seorang gadis yang menjadi sumber ancaman bagiku, yah aku tidak bisa menjelaskan sejarahnya tapi entah bagaimana Temari-san selalu terlihat berbahaya bagiku.

"…"

"Kau takutkah kalau aku bertemu Temari?" dia bertanya singkat

Sebuah batu besar tiba-tiba terasa jatuh ke perutku. Bagaimana dia bisa bertanya begitu?

"Apa maksudmu?" kami saling pandang, onyx dan aqua terpaut dalam tatapan ganjil, matanya tidak terbaca,

"Hanya mengira-ira saja, tapi.. apa kau takut aku bertemu dengan Temari di Suna? Takutkah kau kalau aku dekat dengan wanita lain"

"Bodoh" Aku meniup matanya kuat-kuat sehingga dia berkedip, aku jengah memandangnya tidak berkedip ketika menanyakannya, seolah dia ingin tahu sekali, aku buru-buru buang muka.

"ah mendokusai…" dia mengucek matanya pelan.

"Kau itu yang menanyakan hal-hal mendokusai.." Aku bersungut-sungut,

"Ino.. aku benar-benar penasaran, aku sudah menurunkan harga diriku untuk menanyakannya"

Dia terlihat lucu, seperti anak kecil yang sangat ingin tahu kenapa bumi itu bulat.

"Darimana kau bisa menyakan hal semacam itu sih? Kalau ini fanfiction, kau terlampau OOC untuk jadi Shikamaru Nara"

"Banyak orang mengatakan hal itu, mereka pikir aku punya hubungan dengan Temari, kupikir kau juga memikirkannya"

"Aish.. aku sebal kau menanyakannya terus.. aku sendiri sedang sibuk menyelisih pikiranku kalau aku memikirkannya" Aku keceplosan, ups… dia memandangku tajam, elang dapat mangsanya…

"Baguslah… selisih saja terus, memang kenyataanya kau harus menyelisih pendapat macam itu"

Aku tertegun, kemudian tersenyum.

Beberapa menit setelahnya kami larut dalam keheningan, terpuaskan oleh jawaban masing-masing.

"hei Shikamaru.. apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Apa pernikahan kita ini tidak apa-apa?" aku menolehkan wajahku ke arahnya, dia membalas tatapanku.

"Maksudku…Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan pernikahan ini? "

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu? Ino?" Shika membenarkan duduknya mendekatiku sesenti, "Kau menerima pinanganku dengan alasan ini amanat dari paman Inoichi.. apa kau tidak apa-apa menikah hanya karena amanat?" Shika membalas pertanyaanku, kini aku seperti bermain pingpong dengannya, bedanya bola pingpong ini berupa pertanyaan, dan kini aku tengah diserang.

"Bukan kesini arah pembicaraanku…" Aku meletakkan raket pingpongku, dan menyudahi games pingpong pertanyaan ini sepihak, pengecut.

"Aku… maksudku, apa tidak apa-apa menikah tanpa saling tidak tahu apakah pasangan kita menyukaimu atau tidak.."

"Repot sekali gaya bicaramu" Shikamaru mengeluh lagi, menjauh sambil setengah tertawa.

"Kenapa tidak langsung bertanya padaku 'apa kau menyukaiku?' itu sudah cukup untuk mengganti percakapan kita sepanjang ini… hhh" dia tersenyum.

"Itu terlalu menguras harga diri.. aku juga ingin menjaga harga diriku sepertimu tuan Rusa" aku membentuk seringai sebal ke arah Shika, alih-alih membuang muka jauh-jauh.

"Kata Sai harga diri seorang perempuan itu memang lebih tinggi dari laki-laki" aku menambahkan

Shika bergelagat aneh mendengar nama itu. Aku tidak peduli.

"Terserah deh.. menurutku sebaiknya kita mulai menurunkan harga itu sedikit agar bisa saling memahami.." Shika memiringkan kepalanya "Yah untuk kedepannya…"

Aku meraih lututku untuk dipeluk, memain-mainkan jari untuk memperlama waktu, seolah menunggu-nunggu sesuatu, Shika gelagatnya tak jauh beda sepertinya agak canggung saling membuka perasaan seinstan ini, aku mulai berpikir hubungan ku dengan Shika benar-benar seperti mie instan. Selagi orang lain membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk sekedar berproses mengatakan suka, kami sepakat untuk membuatnya instan sekarang. Meskipun pertanyaan 'apakah kami saling suka?' adalah pertanyaan retoris, toh aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang merasa mengatakan perasaan ini adalah ketidakharusan, contohnya orang disampingku, dia baru saja sepakat denganku untuk mengatakannya saja kan?

"Baiklah aku duluan, dengarkan! Aku menyukaimu.. jadi itu saja alasanku meminangmu dulu"

Mendengar kata 'dulu' membuatku geli, ya ! kami sudah menikah 3 bulanan dan baru sekarang mengungkapkan cinta. Aku merasa masih sangat payah dan baru dalam hal ini. Ini memahamkanku bahwa perasaan suka yang ku koar-koarkan pada Sasuke dimanapun itu saat aku kecil, adalah tren gadis-gadis pada saat itu bukan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Ah sama-saja sekarang aku masih merasa menjadi anak-anak yang baru belajar tentang cinta dengan sahabatnya sendiri, eh suaminya sendiri.

"Kenapa tersenyum-senyum sendiri! Kau ini mau main curang? Cepat jawab sekarang giliranmu"

Shika berkata sewot, aku semakin ingin tertawa. Perbedaan umur kami yang hanya beberapa jam membuatku sadar betapa aku sangat identik dengannya dalam banyak hal, terutama rasa ingin tahu. Bodohnya aku baru tahu hari ini.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Nara.." Aku menghentikan gerakanku, memandangnya yang mematung menatapku, aku tersenyum dengan lembut, betapa aku menyayanginya.. bahkan sebelum otak ini menyadarinya, fisik, lisan, dan lingkunganku sudah mengkondisikanku seolah menyukainya sedalamnya. Kenapa aku baru sadar.

Dia berpaling pelan, sisa cahaya matahari mengalihkan pandangan kami yang sebelumnya tertaut,

"_Seperti hal yang baru… padahal sudah lama terpendam._."

"_Perasaanku padamu, dan perasaan mu pada ku.."_

"Kau tahu Shika, kau pemuda paling polos yang aku tahu" aku membuka pembicaraan lagi,

Dia menoleh sedikit, "Asal kau tahu aku tidak sepolos dugaanmu, semua laki-laki punya nalurinya masing-masing"

Aku merinding sedikit, tapi setelah sadar yang berkata itu adalah suamiku sendiri, aku berusaha membuang perasaan ganjil ini.

"Kau mau aku membuktikannya?" dia bertanya lagi

"Apa?"

Dia mendekatiku, memasang wajah tak tertebak jarak kami jadi mitos.

Dan hei? Bukankah kalian belum menikah? Buat apa melanjutkan cerita ini, kau besok akan punya cerita sendiri.. kenapa cari-cari cerita orang sih..

Ini akhir kisah ini… **Owari**~

Oyasuminasai (Lho?)

* * *

Omake:

Shika : kenapa dalam ceritamu, kamu selalu buat kami menikah?

Ino : Iya? kenapa?

Author : karena itu yang terbaik untuk hubungan kalian, daripada HTS, TTM, Pacaran, nyari produk halal aja kok.

Ino : Oh iya juga sih.

Shika : Authornya pingin nikah juga ya?

Author : yoi.. (keceplosan)

Shika dan Ino : yah author ngapain curhat di sini sih. malu-maluin banget...

Author : *Nyetel lagu nikah* Barakaulloh hu lakuma wa baroka yuaaaaah... (sindrom lupa-lanjutan-lagu-nya-maka-laihkan-saja mode ON)

Sakura dan Author : * Mojok di pojokan 'G.A. ' *

(lupakan lah ~ lupakan lah~ Ripiulah ripiu sajalah ) Sugesti OJAN mode ON


End file.
